des201_2018_storyworld_silk_roadfandomcom-20200214-history
Mission Design: Daniel Hogan 1700679
Mission Design The Gifted School Break In In this mission the player will be playing as one of the gifted resistance soldiers. The mission they have been assigned will take place at night and they must sneak into one of the gifted schools and steal the layout plans, where the soldiers are set to patrol, and where the gifted are being held in the facility. The gifted the player is playing as has the ability of temporary invisibility. This only last a short amount of time as it is based off of how long the character can hold their breath, meaning the longer they hold it, the longer they stay invisible. The downside to this is that if it’s held to long the character will gasp for air, potentially alerting near by guards. The mission will start outside the facility and the player must sneak onto the premises by sneaking from vehicle to vehicle as they move away to to the facility, turning invisible when need be. After they get into the facility they must move from crate to crate around the edge to avoid being spotted by any guards, again using their invisibility when needed to get to further away crates. Finally for the outside section, the player will get to the door and hide behind cover until a member of staff enters the building and they need to sneak in behind them. On the inside the player will need to try and find 3 rooms which contain the 3 separate pieces of information they need. The first they will need to find is the layout information. The player will have to go from room to room searching about the joint while also avoiding being spotted by the guards that room the place. They will come to a conference room when a picture of the layout will be hanging up on the wall. When they get to it a cutscene will happen where the character they are playing as will take a photo of it using their phone. When this happens the flash will go off, alerting a guard nearby to check it out. The player must sneak out of the room without being caught. The next objective is to get to the room containing the routes of all the guards. With the picture of the layout the player will know where to go now and just needs to try and get there. However, because the guard from before is suspicious they have called in extra guards to patrol, making it harder for the player to get to the room they need. They will have to take diversions in order to avoid a lot of the guards and finally make it there. When they get to the room there will be a guard patrolling the room and little places to hide. The player must make use of these little hiding spots and their invisibility to get the information and avoid getting caught at the same time. The final objective is to find where the gifted are being held within the facility. Where they are being held is not listed on the map so the player will need to check out a few places that are unmarked on the map as it is likely that one of those is where the gifted are. Again, the player must make their way to these locations without being caught. This issue is, there seems to be less and less places to hide as they go on, meaning they need to be extra careful. Eventually after trying a few places they get to the right location and find the gifted. Now all that remains is to escape.